Un bonheur peut en cacher un autre
by Timmy7486
Summary: j'aime pas les résumés ... ça gache la surprise


**Auteur :** SpookyTimmy  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de Chris Carter ...

**Un bonheur peut en cacher un autre**

**04 novembre 2001**  
_**Bureau des X-Files**_

_Quand Scully arrive au bureau ce matin là, Mulder est déjà là à la recherche d'une éventuelle affaire non classée… mais rien. Sachant qu'ils n'ont pas de boulot, Scully s'autorise à arriver une heure plus tard que d'accoutumer._

_Au bureau, nos agents ont fini toute la paperasse qui s'était accumulée. Ils ont même entamé de ranger le bureau, ils n'ont vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Cette situation commence à faire jazzer leurs supérieurs qui se demandent pourquoi ils les payent, c'est donc pour cette raison que le directeur adjoint Skinner les convoque dans son bureau. Au lieu de fermer les X-Files, Skinner les assigne d'office sur une affaire de braquage de banque._

_**Banque**_

_Scully et Mulder obtiennent du braqueur des libérer les otages en échange d'eux deux. Scully est au début un peu réticente à cette idée mais faisant une confiance aveugle à son partenaire et pensant au bien des citoyens décide de suivre son coéquipier._

_Très rapidement la situation dégénère et alors que Mulder est en train de maîtriser le braqueur, celui-ci sort une arme qu'il avait pris soin de cacher sous son pantalon et tire sur Scully à l'épaule. Mulder le maîtrise à toute hâte et appelle les secours avant d'aller au près de Scully. Elle perd beaucoup de sang._

_Les secours ne tardent pas à venir et l'emmènent à l'hôpital de la trinité. Mulder s'en veut énormément. Il réussi à convaincre les ambulancier de le laisser les suivre. Il ne veut pas laisser Scully._

_**Hôpital de la Trinité**_

_L'opération de Scully dure plusieurs heures, la balle s'est logée tout près du cœur. Pendant ce temps, Mulder se ronge les sangs dans la salle d'attente à guetter les allers et venus du personnel de cet hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin vienne lui parler, Mulder se lève :_

**Mulder : **Docteur ?  
**Médecin :** Vous êtes de la famille de Mme Dana Scully ?  
**Mulder : **Euh… non, je … je suis son partenaire ainsi que son meilleur ami…  
**Médecin :** Ah ! Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler l'état de santé de mes patients à des personnes extérieurs de sa famille proche.  
**Mulder : **Je vous en prie, Docteur ! Elle est tout pour moi … elle est tout pour moi …

_Mulder se répète plusieurs fois cette phrase à voix basse, il vient de réaliser que son cœur avait dépassé ses paroles. Il n'en revient pas. Et si c'était vrai ? Mais avant qu'il n'aille plus loin dans sa réflexion, le médecin continue :_

**Médecin :** Bon, d'accord pour cette fois mais la prochaine faites vous faire une attestation…  
**Mulder :** D'accord, le coupe Mulder. Comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

_Le médecin lui explique donc le plus simplement possible le chemin que la balle a parcouru et la difficulté qu'ils ont eu à l'en extraire._

**Médecin : **Votre amie a perdu beaucoup de sang et est très faible mais ces jours ne sont plus en danger, elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu.  
**Mulder : **Est-ce que je peux la voir, Dr ?  
**Médecin : **Elle est dans la chambre 103, mais j'insiste sur le fait qu'elle doit se reposer. Vous êtes un agent du FBI et je vois que vous tenez beaucoup à elle alors je pense pouvoir vous faire confiance…  
**Mulder :** Merci, Dr !

_Mulder se dirige de suite vers la chambre indiquée par le médecin._

_**Chambre 103 :**_

_Scully dort, Mulder pénètre donc sans bruit dans la chambre, il prend position sur le fauteuil tout près du lit et regarde Scully dormir. Il ne se lasse pas de ce tableau._

**Scully :** Mmm… Mulder ?

_Il s'approche du lit et lui prend la main :_

**Mulder : **Scully, je suis là ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
**Scully : **Fatiguée…  
**Mulder :** C'est bien normal. Repose-toi !  
**Scully :** Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** Oui !  
**Scully :** Ca te dérangerait de rester un peu avec moi ?  
**Mulder :** Non, pas du tout ! Repose-toi ! dit-il en se plaçant tout près d'elle sur le lit.

_Quand le médecin arrive pour faire des analyses complémentaires à sa patiente, il les voit endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre et de voir sa patiente aussi apaisée, il décide de repousser un peu son auscultation._

_Une heure plus tard, il revient et les réveille pour pouvoir ausculter Dana. Il note une petite immobilité du côté gauche mais rien de bien étonnant vu ce que vient de subir sa patiente et qui devrait disparaître avec les séances de rééducation._

**07 novembre 2001**

**Scully :** Quand vais-je pouvoir sortir, docteur ?  
**Médecin : **Vous êtes vous-même médecin, vous savez qu'il vous faut du repos…  
**Scully : **Oui, mais je préfère être à l'hôpital en tant que médecin, je me reposerai mieux chez moi  
**Médecin : **Vous ne devez en aucun cas vous servir de votre bras gauche tant que le kiné ne l'aura pas décidé !  
**Mulder :** …je pourrais venir de temps en temps pour te faire quelques courses, si cela ne te dérange pas bien entendu…  
**Médecin :** Oui, pour moi ça me va mais tout le reste du temps, Dana, vous devrez vous reposer !  
**Scully :** D'accord, merci docteur !  
**Médecin : **Agent Mulder, venez avec moi, je vais vous faire signer une décharge pendant qu'une infirmière prépare votre amie.**  
Mulder :** Bien sûr, j'arrive.

_Se retrouvant seule, Scully commence à sursauter à tous les bruits. Une heure plus tard, l'infirmière a fini ses soins et ses recommandations à Scully pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle._

**08 Novembre 2001**

**Mulder :** Home Sweet Home ! Te voila chez toi, Scully ! Je pose ta valise dans ta chambre, je te fais couler un bain et pendant que tu t'y relaxeras, je te préparerai à manger…  
**Scully : **Ne t'en sens pas forcé, Mulder, je peux m'en sortir seule…  
**Mulder :** Non, j'ai signé, ne l'oublie pas, dit-il en lui faisant un de ses clins d'œil dont lui seul à le secret.  
**Scully : **Pendant qu'elle se relaxe, Mulder lui prépare sa spécialité, des pâtes à la bolognaise.  
**Mulder :** Bon je te laisse, Scully. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas…  
**Scully : **Mulder !  
**Mulder :** …  
**Scully : **Tu veux rester manger avec moi ?  
**Mulder :** Bien sûr.

_Ils mangent tranquillement. Mulder se rend très vite compte que son amie sursaute au moindre bruit, ce qui commence à l'inquiéter. Il décide de la laisser se reposer et de partir._

_Le lendemain et les jours qui suivent, Mulder vient faire sa petite visite chez Scully mais il se fait de plus en plus de soucis pour celle-ci. Contrairement à ce qu'elle lui disait pour le rassurer, au lieu d'aller mieux, des cernes de plus en plus grosses apparaissaient sous ses yeux._

**17 novembre 2001**  
_**Chez Scully**_

**Mulder :** Bonjour Scully, prépare ta valise, je t'emmène prendre l'air…  
**Scully : **Mais Mulder …  
**Mulder :** J'ai pris quelques jours de congé.  
**Scully :** Mais …  
**Mulder : **Allez, ne discute pas ! tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu le sais, hein ?  
**Scully :** Bien sur …  
**Mulder : **Allez, on y va.

_**Maison de vacances de la famille Mulder**_

_Mulder arrête la voiture dans l'allée d'une petite maison de campagne, isolée, au bord d'un petit lac. Dans la voiture, Scully dort depuis qu'ils ont quitté Washington. Mulder se conforte dans son idée que Scully a besoin de se reposer hors de la ville._

_Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il la porte jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupaient ses parents lorsqu'il était encore qu'un enfant. Cette chambre est la plus grande, la plus confortable et la plus lumineuse, il espère qu'elle plairait à Scully._

_Une heure plus tard, Scully se réveille, regarde tout autour d'elle, se demande où elle se trouve et comment elle était arrivée là. Elle prend son arme et descend les escaliers. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle descend, elle entend du bruit provenant de ce qu'elle pense être la cuisine. Elle arme son pistolet. Soudain, elle tombe nez à nez avec Mulder qui arrose les plantes dans la cuisine._

**Mulder : **Wow Scully ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Ca va ? demande-t-il en lui baissant son arme. Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller tout à l'heure, c'est pour ça que je t'ai portée jusqu'à la chambre de mes parents, j'espère qu'elle est assez confortable ?

_Scully se sent mal à l'aise d'avoir réagi de la sorte._

**Scully :** Heu …  
**Mulder :** Dana, je sais que tu as subi un choc ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir en vacances ici, quelques jours, en ma compagnie. Je te protégerai pendant que tu reprendras des forces  
**Scully : **Oh Mulder ! Comment as-tu découvert ?  
**Mulder :** Dana, je suis ton meilleur ami…

_La première fois qu'il l'avait appelé Dana, ça l'avait surprise mais elle devait lui avouer que ça lui plaisait._

**Scully : **Oh Mulder, je me sens si stupide _(elle sanglote)_ je ne pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil, j'ai peur qu'on me titre dessus pendant que j'ai le dos tourné.

_Mulder la serre dans les bras._

**Mulder :** Oh Dana mais tu sais que je suis et que je serai toujours là pour toi ! Allée, viens, j'ai préparé à dîner.

_Ils dînent en silence puis s'installent sur le salle canapé devant la télé. L'âge et l'usure du canapé faisaient qu'il n'était pas très confortable. Pour donner un peu de confort à Scully, Mulder la prend dans ses bras. Elle se sent tout d'abord un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être comme ça, couchée sur son ami mais au fur et à mesure la fatigue l'emporte, elle se sent de plus en plus en sécurité. Son sommeil est cependant très agité, il lui arrive même de sursauter, instinctivement elle serre la main de Mulder et ne la lâche plus._

_Après le film, Mulder porte Scully jusqu'à son lit puis retrouve le lit une place qu'il n'avait plus occupé depuis la disparition de Samantha. Ses sentiments envers Scully se bousculent dans son esprit et l'empêche de trouver le sommeil. Il entend de plancher de bois grincer, il croit d'abord rêver de Samantha, il sourie et réalise qu'il ne s'agit pas de sa sœur mais de la personne pour laquelle il est prêt à tout, Scully._

**Mulder :** Dana ?  
**Scully :** Je ne voulais pas te réveiller !  
**Mulder : **Approche ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Il lui fait signe de s'asseoir près de lui, en tapotant sur le lit. Elle lui explique comment ses nuits sont gâchées par des cauchemars, que ce braqueur la hante. Mulder la prend dans ses bras._

**Mulder : **Tu ne crains rien ! Je suis là. Je ne laisserai personne te toucher.

_Il ressert son étreinte. Ils posent leurs têtes sur l'épaule de l'autre. Quand Mulder relève la tête, il se trouve à quelques centimètres de la bouche de Scully. Aucun d'eux ne bougent. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, leurs têtes se rapprochent lentement. Avant même qu'ils ne comprennent ce qui leur arrive, ils s'embrassent. D'abord timidement puis de plus en plus amoureusement. Scully émet un petit gémissement de douleur, Mulder la serre trop fort dans ses bras._

**Mulder :** Excuse-moi Dana ! Ca va ?

_Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait comment réagir à ce qui venait de se passer. Confuse, Scully préfère retourner dans sa chambre. Ils finissent la nuit ainsi sans vraiment bien dormir._

**18 novembre 2001, 05h00**

_Mulder se réveille tôt et décide d'aller courir. Avant d'atteindre les escaliers, il passe devant la chambre de Scully. La porte est entre ouverte. Il voit ce qu'il pense être la plus belle chose qui soit … Scully._

**Scully : **Mulder ? C'est toi !  
**Mulder :** Heu … oui, j'allais me préparer un café et (gêné) tu as bien dormi ?  
**Scully : **Non, pas vraiment !

_Il s'approche du lit et s'assit près de Scully._

**Mulder : **Ah bon ?  
**Scully :** J'ai repensé toute la nuit à ce que ce maudit bras avait interrompu …

_Il s'approche encore …_

**Mulder :** Et ?  
**Scully :** Et …

_Il se retrouve de nouveau très proche. Scully l'embrasse passionnément._

Scully : Mulder, tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi ! Mais je ne voudrais pas que quoi que ce soit vienne un jour empêcher ça !

**Mulder :** Oui, je comprends de quoi tu parles… c'est pour ça que nous devons parler de tout ce qui nous arrive avant d'aller plus loin. Repose-toi encore un peu, il est encore tôt et tu as besoin de sommeil. Moi, je vais me faire un café et prendre une douche.  
**Sculy : **Mulder ? … tu pourras …  
**Mulder : **Oui !  
**Scully : **Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule en ce moment.  
**Mulder : **Repose-toi, je suis là, je ne bouge pas, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front avant d'aller faire ce qu'il avait annoncé.

_Après avoir pris sa douche, il retourne voir Scully et voit qu'elle s'est rendormie mais que la couverture est par terre. Il la lui remet, s'allonge près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle se réveille vers 10h00 et sent des bras qui l'enserrent, elle se retourne doucement pour ne pas déranger Mulder puisqu'elle ne sait pas si il dort ou pas. Ils se regardent tendrement et restent quelques instants dans cette position._

_Après ce long câlin de près d'une heure, ils se lèvent et partent se promener au bord du lac bras dessus, bras dessous._

_Après avoir mis les choses au claire, ils décident d'essayer de vivre une histoire d'amour le plus honnêtement possible afin de ne pas gâcher leur amitié, mais en ne mettant personne au courant pour le moment._

**Dimanche 23 novembre 2001** (5 jours plus tard)

_Après avoir remonté la pente en très grande partie grâce à l'aide que Mulder lui apportait, nos agents rentrent à Washington._

_**Chez Scully**_

_Le bras de Scully était encore un peu engourdi, Mulder l'aide à ranger ses affaires. Après avoir mangé, ils regardent un film dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Une fois le film fini, Mulder se lève et prend sa veste._

**Scully :** Où vas-tu ?  
**Mulder :** Faut bien que je rentre chez moi … et puis demain faut que j'aille au boulot de bonne heure pour reprendre le rythme.  
**Scully : **Mais tu peux rester avec moi et on ira au boulot ensemble demain.  
**Mulder :** Non, toi, tu as encore une semaine d'arrêt maladie alors profites-en bien.  
**Scully : **On pourra manger ensemble demain au moins ?  
**Mulder : **Bien sûr ma belle, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Je te téléphone demain, d'accord ?  
**Scully :** D'accord ! Mulder …  
**Mulder : **Oui ma puce ?  
**Scully :** Je t'aime !  
**Mulder : **Je t'aime aussi !

_Il l'embrasse et part._

**Lundi 24 novembre 2001**

_Scully vient à l'improviste au bureau pour faire une petite surprise à son amant._

**Scully :** J'espère que tu ne regardes pas un film porno sinon, je vais très mal le prendre tu sais !  
**Mulder : **Chérie !

_Il se lève aussitôt et la prend dans ses bras puis l'embrasse tendrement après s'être assuré que la porte du bureau soit fermée._

**Mulder :** Rassure-toi ! C'est une histoire d'enlèvement. Mais que fais-tu là ? je devais te téléphoner pour qu'on aille manger.  
**Scully : **Je ne pouvais plus attendre, tu me manquais déjà beaucoup trop.

_Ils vivent un amour très passionné, Scully reprend le travail plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir ainsi passer plus de temps en compagnie de Mulder._

**14 février 2002** (3 mois plus tard)

**Scully :** Allo maman ! … oui, je sais que ça fait longtemps … comment vas-tu ? … moi ? Très bien ! C'est en partie pour ça que je t'appelle, je … je suis enceinte… Merci maman !... Quoi, comment cela est-il possible ? Et bien, je vis une relation très sérieuse avec un homme depuis plus de 3 mois déjà. Quoi ? Tu veux le rencontrer ? Maman, il n'est pas encore au courant pour le bébé et il faut en plus que je lui dise que je t'ai mise au courant. Mais peut-être que samedi en huit ça sera possible. Je te rappelle pour te le confirmer … D'accord … Bon je te laisse, il frappe à la porte, on sort ce soir. _(Elle ouvre la porte tout en continuant de parler à sa mère. Maggie entend quelqu'un embrasser sa fille)_ Bon, maman … ne t'inquiète pas … oui, je te promets de te rappeler très bientôt. Gros bisous.

_Elle raccroche alors que Mulder est en train de l'embrasser dans le cou._

**Scully : **Bonjour chéri, assied-toi !

_Elle s'assoit sur ses genoux, elle le regarde dans les yeux._

**Scully : **J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer … bon je me lance …je, enfin non, on va être parent, mon amour !  
**Mulder :** Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Mais comment le sais-tu ?  
**Scully : **N'oublie pas que je suis médecin ! Et puis, j'ai fait un test !  
**Mulder :** Mais c'est génial ma puce, mais …  
**Scully : **Mais ?  
**Mulder :** Mais, ça veut dire qu'on ne pourra plus être simple partenaire.  
**Scully :** Oui, mais si je retourne à Quantico pour enseigner, ça sera plus stable pour éduquer un enfant et je pourrais ainsi continuer à faire tes autopsies ! Mulder, cet enfant est le plus cadeau que tu puisses me faire, je t'aime tellement.  
**Mulder : **Je suis si heureux, Dana !

_Ils fêtent cet évènement aussi dignement qu'un couple amoureux puisse le faire._

_Dans le lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre :_

**Scully : **J'ai mis maman au courant pour le bébé …  
**Mulder :** Ah oui ! Elle a du se poser des questions, _dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille._  
**Scully : **Je pense aussi et elle doit encore s'en poser beaucoup. Je lui ai juste dit que je vivais une histoire merveilleuse et sérieuse depuis quelques mois… Elle a été un peu surprise mais elle n'a rien dit d'autre. Maintenant, elle veut rencontrer le père !  
**Mulder : **C'est sûr qu'avec un enfant, on va devoir passer par là … Mais si c'est ce que tu veux … Je ferai tout ce que tu veux mon amour !  
**Scully :** Merci, mais je veux que l'on fasse tout à deux.  
**Mulder : **Je serai là pour tout, Dana. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, je ferai tout pour toi tu le sais ?  
**Scully : **Oui, je le sais  
**Mulder : **D'ailleurs même pour les rendez-vous chez les médecins …

_En guise de réponse, elle l'embrasse passionnément._

**Samedi 23 février 2002**  
_**Chez Maggie**_

**Scully :** Détends-moi, Mulder, tout va très bien se passer.  
**Mulder :** Déjà que ta famille ne m'aimait guère en tant que simple collègue alors je crains le pire quand ils sauront pour nous deux et le bébé.  
**Mulder :** Oh, chéri, qu'importe ! Moi, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne.

_Ils s'embrassent tendrement pendant un bon moment._

_Impatiente, Maggie qui pensait avoir entendu du monde discuter dehors, sort sur le perron et voit sa fille en train d'embrasser un homme grand. Elle décide de ne pas les interrompre et rentre comme si de rien était, contente de voir que sa fille semble heureuse._

_Scully prend à deux mains les mains de Mulder_

**Scully :** Allez, viens ! Tout va bien se passer !

_Quand ils frappent à la porte, Maggie attend un peu pour ne pas montrer qu'elle est juste derrière la porte. Elle ouvre et serre sa fille dans ses bras puis se tourne vers Mulder, elle reste d'abord bouche bée puis dit :_

**Maggie :** Agent Mulder ! Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas ? Entrez !

_Scully sent que Mulder resserre de plus en plus son étreinte sur sa main. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui caresse tendrement la joue puis ils entrent et s'installent dans le salon. Pour rassurer Mulder et pour ne pas qu'il ne se sente à l'écart, Scully s'installe dans les bras de son amant._

_Maggie revient avec quelques amuse-gueules._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Scully est prise de haut-le-cœur et court aux toilettes, suivie de très près par Mulder sous l'œil surpris de Maggie. Quelques instants plus tard, ils reviennent bras dessus, bras dessous. Ce début de grossesse fatiguait beaucoup Scully qui ne tarde pas à s'endormir dans les bras de Mulder qui d'une main lui caresse les cheveux alors que l'autre est posée sur le ventre de sa compagne, sous l'œil attendri de Mme Scully._

_Ils discutent à voix basse pour que Scully puisse continuer de se reposer :_

…  
**Maggie : **Ma fille semble très heureuse avec vous, peut-être plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais vue.  
**Mulder : **Je peux vous assurer que c'est réciproque ! Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec des sentiments cachés mais maintenant que tout est clair entre elle et moi, je peux vous assurer que je ferai tout mon possible pour que Dana et le bébé soient les plus heureux possible.

_Scully ne dort plus mais en profite pour les écouter. Sur les dernières paroles de Mulder, elle se retourne pour le regarder droit dans les yeux._

**Scully :** C'est déjà le cas pour moi, chéri !

_Ils se sourient. Dana semble déjà très fatiguée par sa grossesse débutante ce qui inquiétait un peu notre agent d'habitude si sûr de lui. Elle se rassoit mais reste dans les bras de Mulder qui lui caresse le ventre de sa main droite._

**Mulder : **Ma douce, tu m'as l'air très fatiguée, tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
**Maggie :** Dana, je suis d'accord avec Mulder. Rentrez et repose-toi, ça te fera du bien !  
**Scully : **D'accord, on se téléphone, maman.  
**Maggie :** Bien sur ! Soyez prudent sur la route !

_A peine dans la voiture, Scully se rendort sous l'œil inquiet de Mulder. Une fois à Washington, il décide de passer en vitesse chez lui pour prendre des vêtements propres, il ne veut pas la laisser toute seule dans cet état de faiblesse. Quand il revient à la voiture, elle dort toujours. Une fois arrivés chez Scully, il préfère ne pas la réveiller et de la porter jusque chez elle. Il lui enlève le gros de ses vêtements afin qu'elle soit plus à son aise puis la couche, la couvre avant de la prendre dans ses bras protecteurs._

**Dimanche 24 février 2002**  
_**Chez Scully**_

_Scully dort d'une traite et est réveillée vers 07h00 par une nausée matinale. Elle court à la salle de bain. Elle ne se rappelle pas s'être couchée la veille au soir, en revenant dans sa chambre, elle voit Mulder paisiblement endormi et comprend un peu mieux comme elle était arrivée là et aussi sa tenue. Elle décide d'appeler l'hôpital pour prendre un rendez-vous avec son gynécologue entre midi et deux pour que Mulder puisse l'accompagner. Puis elle prépare le petit déjeuner avant de l'apporter à l'homme qui partage ses rêves._

**Lundi 25 février 2002**  
_**Chez le médecin**_

_Le médecin ausculte Scully sous le regard attentif de Mulder. Il ne tarde pas à leur annoncer qu'elle est bel et bien enceinte d'environ 6 semaines. Il leur annonce également qu'il s'agit de jumeaux puisqu'il peut entendre deux battements de cœurs distincts. Il les rassure à propos de l'extrême fatigue de Scully et leur assure que c'est hormonal._

_**Au F.B.I.**_

_Scully, accompagnée de Mulder va demander à Skinner sa mutation à Quantico. Il est très surpris, il croit d'abord à une dispute entre ses deux agents jusqu'à ce qu'elle mentionne le fait qu'elle aimerait continuer d'aider Mulder lors de ces autopsies … le directeur adjoint ne comprend vraiment plus rien._

**Scully :** Monsieur, je vois votre surprise. Je demande cette mutation pour des raisons de santé.  
**Skinner : **C'est vrai que vous paraissez très fatiguée ces jours-ci ! Vous allez bien ?  
**Scully : **Oui, oui monsieur, rassurez-vous ! C'est juste que je suis enceinte et je ne veux pas risquer une fausse couche à cause d'une affaire trop risquée.  
**Skinner :** Toutes mes félicitations ! Mais …  
**Mulder :** Vous vous demandez qui est le père, n'est-ce pas monsieur ?  
**Skinner : **A vrai dire, oui. Je ne savais pas que l'agent Scully avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pour être franc avec vous, je vous savais si proche l'un de l'autre que j'ai toujours pensé que vous finirez ensemble enfin je me suis trompé, cela n'empêche pas que je suis très heureux pour vous agent Scully !

_Les deux agents éclatent de rire. Skinner ne comprend plus rien à la situation. Mulder qui jusque là était resté au fond du bureau s'approche de Scully et l'enlace tendrement par derrière._

**Mulder :** Et bien, vous ne vous étiez pas trompé monsieur !  
**Skinner :** Quoi ? Vous deux ?  
**Scully : **Oui, monsieur ! L'agent Mulder dit vrai ! Il sera le père de mes enfants.  
**Skinner :** Vos enfants ? Vous planifiez d'en avoir plusieurs ?  
**Mulder :** Bien, c'est que Dana attend des jumeaux donc … oui !

_Les deux agents échangent un sourire tendre, Mulder dépose un léger baiser dans le cou de Scully._

**Mulder : **Monsieur, si vous pouviez ne pas trop ébruiter … pas pour moi mais pour Dana … pardon pour l'agent Scully. Vous savez s'ils savent qu'elle est enceinte du martien, je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne l'objet de blagues douteuses !  
**Skinner : **Mais bien sur et puis vous n'allez plus être coéquipiers donc je n'ai rien à dire !  
**Mulder et Scully : **Merci beaucoup, monsieur, disent-ils en cœur.

_Skinner fait tout le nécessaire et une semaine plus tard, Scully se trouve affectée à Quantico en tant que professeur de médecine légale._

**Lundi 13 mai 2002**  
_**Chez Scully**_

_Il fait chaud à Washington en ce mois de mai, Scully ne porte qu'un simple débardeur qui moule ses formes de femme enceinte de plus de 15 semaines. Tout allait pour le mieux pour elle et les bébés._

_Mulder a fini une affaire non classée plus tôt que prévu et en profité pour aller chez Scully plus tôt. Depuis quelques jours, ils parlaient d'emménager ensemble dans une petite maison où les bébés pourraient avoir leurs chambres._

_Mulder monte par l'ascenseur, au même moment Bill, qu'il n'a pas vu, monte par les escaliers. Bill voit Mulder et le regarde sans se montrer. Mulder frappe à la porte, Scully vient lui ouvrir et l'accueille avec un large sourire, agréablement surprise puis l'embrasse passionnément, toujours cette même passion qui les unie depuis qu'ils se sont avoués leur amour. C'est à ce moment là que Bill qui n'en peut plus d'assister à un tel spectacle surgit pour les séparer._

**Scully :** BILL ? POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ?

_Elle tend la main à Mulder pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas y prêter attention. Scully remarque tout de suite que le regard de son frère s'est posé sur son ventre arrondi._

**Scully :** Bon, entrez tous les deux ! Je viens de préparer du thé !

_En passant devant Scully qui les fait entrer, Mulder caresse le ventre de Scully au passage. Là, Bill comprend que sa sœur est bien enceinte mais refuse de croire que c'est de Mulder._

**Mulder :** Vas t'asseoir au salon avec ton frère, ma belle ! J'apporte ce qu'il faut.

_Pendant que Mulder prend son temps à la cuisine, Scully qui connaît bien son compagnon a compris son stratagème et va dans le canapé alors que Bill préfère le fauteuil._

**Bill : **Dana, je dois t'avouer que suis très surpris !  
**Scully : **Et moi donc Bill ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des mois, tu n'es même pas venu quand j'ai été admise à l'hôpital à cause d'une blessure par balle et là tu arrives d'on ne sait où et tu bouscules Mulder en le faisant presque tomber … Moi aussi je suis très surprise !  
**Bill : **Je m'en excuse Dana, j'étais en mer quand j'ai appris pour ta blessure. Quand à Mulder, tu sais ce que je pense de lui, Dana ! Mais, je crois comprendre avec ton ventre arrondi que je vais devoir m'y faire.  
**Scully :** Exactement Bill ! Et j'aimerai que tu t'excuses auprès de lui.  
**Bill :** Bien sûr Dana !  
**Scully :** Mais …  
**Mulder : **Voici le thé ! Oh excusez-moi, je vous ai coupé !  
**Scully :** Mulder, pourquoi n'as-tu mis que deux tasses ?  
**Mulder : **Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, ma chérie, je pense que vous avez besoin de vous parler.  
**Bill : **Non, Mulder, restez ! Et puis, j'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure.  
**Mulder :** Ah ça ! Ce n'est rien, c'est déjà oublié. Mais vous êtes sur que je ne vous dérange pas ?  
**Bill :** Bien sur que non et puis, si j'ai bien compris, vous faites parti de la famille maintenant  
**Mulder :** Merci

_Mulder va chercher une troisième tasse puis vient s'asseoir sur le canapé et Sully se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras. Mulder place sa main gauche sur le ventre de Dana._

**Mulder :** Ils n'ont pas fait trop de remue méninge là dedans ?  
**Bill :** Ils ?  
**Scully :** Non, ça va, ils ont été calmes aujourd'hui et heureusement car j'ai eu des élèves terribles qui me parlaient tout le temps des x-files, je n'aurai pas tenu le coup autrement.  
**Bill : **Des élèves ? Euh … Dana ?  
**Scully :** Excuse-moi, Bill, mais c'est ça de ne pas prendre des nouvelles de sa petite sœur plus souvent ! Alors, je t'explique. Cela fait trois mois que j'attends des jumeaux dont Mulder est le père. Quand on a appris ma grossesse, on a décidé que j'enseignerai à Quantico plutôt que de risquer nos trois vies sur une x-files, cela dit, je continue d'aider Mulder … et pour te dire un peu ce qu'il va se passer, au cas où je ne te reverrai pas avant, on va emménager ensemble dans une petite maison… Au fait, chéri, l'agent immobilier a téléphoné, il aurait quelques maisons à nous faire visiter.  
**Mulder : **Ah bien ! Dis-moi quand ça t'arrange le plus, ta plus petite journée. Moi, j'ai une semaine de paperasse administrative en perspective donc je devrai pouvoir me libérer facilement.  
**Scully : **Oh oh, tu pourras faire la grasse matinée avec moi alors !

_Elle l'embrasse_

**Bill : **Dana, s'il te plait, n'oublie pas que ça fait beaucoup pour moi d'un coup, alors si tu pouvais m'éviter votre intimité, cela m'arrangerait.

**Scully : **'scuse Bill !

_Bill reste pour dîner, tout se passe très bien entre les deux hommes. Bill est même surpris de voir Mulder si attentionné avec sa petite sœur._

**Lundi 03 juin 2002 **(+ 18 semaines)

_Après avoir visité plusieurs maisons, Mulder et Scully signent pour une jolie petite maison proche de Quantico, avec une piscine creusée dans le jardin, entourée d'une barrière de sécurité, un coin jardin, une terrasse et encore da la place pour une éventuelle balançoire, un tas de sable …_

_La maison est sur deux étages et a un garage accoté pour deux voitures._

_Au rez-de-chaussée, il y a un salon, salle à manger, cuisine à l'américaine avec un bar/comptoir, un bureau et une salle de bain. Le tout très lumineux avec des murs de couleurs blanches ou très claires._

_Depuis un escalier en colimaçon, on arrive à l'étage où il y a une grande chambre, juste au niveau de l'escalier, avec une porte donnant sur une salle de bain et une autre donnant sur la future chambre des bébés. Quand ils seront grands, ils en feront un bureau et les enfants auront chacun leur chambre de l'autre côté du couloir ainsi qu'une salle de jeu._

**Samedi 08 juin 2002** (+ 19 semaines)

_De nombreux amis, la famille sont venus les aider à emménager dans leur nouvelle maison. Les deux premières choses qu'ils installent sont le canapé et le water-bed de Mulder pour que Scully puisse se reposer. Son ventre l'empêche de porter des choses, elle s'occupe donc principalement des rafraîchissements._

_Ils installent le water-bed dans leur chambre puisqu'il épouse parfaitement les formes de Scully et cela la soulage beaucoup. Les meubles qu'ils ont en double sont installés dans les autres chambres_

_A 17h00, tout est en place, il ne manque plus que les affaires de bébés_

**Samedi 22 juin 2002** (+ 21 semaines)

_C'est le premier jour de leurs vacances. C'est même la première fois de sa vie, que Mulder prend des vacances en été mais il sait à quel point Scully en a besoin, il le fait pour elle. Depuis qu'ils sont ensembles, il est complètement métamorphosé._

_Ils passent le samedi à acheter le nécessaire pour bébés : 2 petits lits, 1 poussette double, 2 couffins, bavettes, biberons … Ils savent tous les deux que les grossesses multiples sont rarement menées à terme, tout était donc préparé pour l'arrivée de ceux qui allaient complètement changer leur vie._

**Lundi 24 juin 2002** (+ 21 semaines)

_Ils partent en vacances là où tout à commencé pour eux deux, dans la maison familiale des Mulder. Ainsi pendant deux semaines, leurs journées sont faites de grasses matinées, de promenades au bord du lac, de siestes, de câlins… Mulder épaule le plus qu'il peut là mère de ses enfants qui malgré les vacances est de plus en plus fatiguée._

**Lundi 01 juillet 2002** (+ 22 semaines)

_Le couple décide de passer leur dernière semaine de vacances chez eux afin de ranger et de continuer à se reposer sur le même planning que la semaine qu'ils viennent de passer._

**Mercredi 10 juillet 2002** (+ 23 semaines)

_Malgré ces deux semaines de vacances, Scully n'arrive pas à s'en sortir, la fatigue est beaucoup trop présente. Elle va donc voir son médecin qui la rassure en lui disant que les enfants grandissent bien. Il conseille cependant de se reposer et l'incite à travailler à mi-temps jusqu'à l'accouchement. Chose qu'elle fait le jour, elle travaille donc maintenant que l'après midi._

**Mardi 30 juillet 2002** (+ 26 semaines)

_Elle travaille ainsi pendant trois semaines mais son médecin préfère la mettre en congé maternité pour le bien de la mère et des bébés qui s'épuisent tous les trois._

_Comme Mulder a du partir à Seattle pour une x-files, Mme Scully vient soutenir sa fille, physiquement et moralement. Elle n'a jamais eu de jumeaux mais pour avoir eu quatre enfants elle trouve les mots pour la réconforter en lui parlant de ses grossesses._

**Vendredi 02 août 2002** (+ 26 semaines)

_Alors que Maggie est allée faire des courses pour sa fille, le portable de Scully sonne :_

**Scully : **Allo ! _(d'une voix fatiguée)_  
**Femme : **Est-ce toujours le numéro de Dana Scully ?  
**Scully : **Oui, c'est moi !  
**Femme : **Oh mon dieu, Dana, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! C'est Karen !  
**Scully :** Wow Karen, ça fait un baille dis donc !  
**Karen :** Oui, en effet ! Je suis de passage sur Washington, ça te tente qu'on se retrouve pour boire un coup ensemble ?  
**Scully : **J'aimerai bien mais je ne peux pas sortir, mais tu n'as qu'à venir si tu veux … je t'expliquerai.  
**Karen :** Ok, pas de problème ! Rien de grave au moins ?  
**Scully :** Non, tout va très bien.  
**Karen : **Tu habites toujours Georgetown ?  
**Scully : **Non, ça fait parti des choses que je dois t'expliquer.

_Dana lui donne son adresse puis, après avoir raccroché enfile quelque chose d'un petit peu plus habillé mais dans lequel elle se sent bien._

_A 16h00, comme prévu, Karen frappe à la porte et Maggie va lui ouvrir et la fait s'installer au salon pendant qu'elle appelle sa fille._

**Maggie : **Ma chérie, Karen est là !  
**Scully : **Merci maman, j'arrive.

_Karen se pose beaucoup de questions. Comment cela se fait-il que Scully vive à nouveau avec sa mère ? Pourquoi a-t-elle déménagé, elle avait un super appart ? Pourquoi semblait-elle si fatiguée au téléphone ? Elle entend les escaliers de bois craquer et se retourne. Elle voit d'abord que ses jambes. Pourquoi une femme aussi sportive que Dana descend-elle les escaliers si lentement, marche par marche ? Elle va à sa rencontre et remarque de suite le visage fatigué de son amie mais surtout son gros ventre. Elle en reste bouche bée._

**Scully : **Ferme la bouche Karen, tu vas avaler des mouches !  
**Karen :** Tu es magnifique  
**Scully : **Je n'en suis pas si sure que toi mais merci !  
**Karen : **Je sens que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter …

_Les deux amies commencent à discuter. Maggie les laisse entre elles. Scully explique tout à Karen, la fille qui la connaissait le mieux Scully avant son entrée au FBI et sa rencontre avec Mulder. Elles avaient gardé contact mais ne s'étaient pas revues depuis près de six ans déjà._

**Karen :** Si tu veux laisser quelques jours de repos à ta mère en attendant que ton mari ne rentre, je peux m'occuper de toi si tu veux ?  
**Scully :** Oh, merci, je pense que ça la soulagera un peu … Au fait, je ne suis pas mariée…

_A 18h00, le téléphone sonne, Karen se lève répondre :_

**Karen : **Allo, ne quittez pas s'il vous plait !

_Elle tend le téléphone à son amie :_

**Scully : **Allo ! … Bonjour mon amour… Oui, ça va, toujours un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Et toi ?... Ah, ça c'était Karen … oui, cette Karen la ! Comment se passe ton enquête ? … Autrement dit, tu ne seras pas à la maison pour le week-end, comme prévu ! … Non, ce n'est pas grave. Sois bien prudent ! Te savoir loin m'est déjà pénible alors mort, je ne peux même pas l'imaginer ! … Avec les petits, on t'attend patiemment. Je t'aime ! Bisous.

_Elle raccroche_

**Karen :** Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi amoureuse Dana !  
**Scully : **Oh oui, cet homme a bouleversé ma vie !  
**Karen :** Et tu ne m'as pas dit que c'est un agent ! En fait, je ne sais rien du papa…  
**Scully :** Je t'ai déjà parlé de Mulder ?  
**Karen : **Oui, c'est lui qui vous a présenté ?  
**Scully : **Si on veut …  
**Karen :** …  
**Scully : **C'est Mulder le père et l'homme qui partage ma vie !  
**Karen :** …

_Les filles commandent des pizzas pour le dîner. On sonne à la porte :_

**Scully :** Non, laisse Karen, j'y suis.

_Elle ouvre la porte :_

**Scully : **Ah enfin, vous en avez mis du temps !  
**Mulder :** C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ! Je peux repartir si tu veux !  
**Scully : **Mon amour ! _(Elle lui saute dans les bras) _Mais que fais-tu là ?  
**Mulder : **Bin je crois que je me fais disputer car je suis en retard … J'ai croisé le livreur en arrivant.

_Ils s'embrassent._

_Karen vient aider son amie avec les pizzas mais arrête sa traversée du couloir en voyant Dana embrasser le livreur. Elle se racle la gorge pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est là. Scully se retourne et Mulder l'enlace tendrement en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou._

**Scully : **Ne me regarde pas comme ça Karen ! Mulder vient de croiser le livreur de pizzas…

_Scully tourne la tête vers Mulder :_

**Scully :** D'ailleurs, tu ne m'aurais pas menti tout à l'heure en me disant que tu ne rentrerais pas pour le week-end ?  
**Mulder :** Non, ça s'appelle une surprise mon amour !  
**Scully : **Mouais.  
**Mulder : **Bon, on va manger. J'ai faim moi !

_Karen se rend compte que Mulder épaule beaucoup Scully même alors qu'il a les pizzas dans les mains et son sac en bandoulière. Malgré ça, il l'aidait à se déplacer dans la maison._

**Karen :** Je vais vous laisser les amoureux, je vais me chercher un hôtel de libre.  
**Scully : **Non Karen, je t'ai dit que je t'hébergerai donc on t'héberge, n'est-ce pas Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** Bien sûr !

_Après avoir dîner, Dana montre à Karen sa chambre, pendant que Mulder prend sa douche._

**Mulder :** Ma puce …  
**Karen :** Ah, Dana, je crois que c'est toi ça !  
**Scully :** Oui, _dit Scully assez fort pour que Mulder puisse l'entendre de dessous la douche._  
**Mulder : **Est-ce que tu peux venir ?

_Scully se tourne vers Karen :_

**Karen : **Vas-y ! Tu meures d'envie d'être auprès de l'homme de ta vie, ça se voit. Moi, je vais lire un peu avant de me coucher.  
**Scully :** D'accord, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu fouilles et tu te serres, ok ?  
**Karen :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Bonne nuit !  
**Scully :** Bonne nuit Karen !

_Scully arrive dans la salle de bain, frappe et entre. Mulder est dans son bain, allongé, les yeux fermés :_

**Scully :** Mulder ?  
**Mulder :** Viens avec moi !

_Elle enlève ses vêtements pour le rejoindre. Elle se met entre les jambes de Mulder qui l'a prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse dans le cou._

**Mulder :** Tu m'as tellement manqué ma douce !  
**Scully :** A moi aussi ! Comment c'est passé ton affaire ?  
**Mulder :** Très bien, c'était une affaire comme les autres. Et toi, tu as pu te reposer un peu ? Tu me sembles toute tendue, _dit-il en lui massant les épaules._  
**Scully : **Oh, ça fait du bien ça chéri ! En ce moment, je passe le plus clair de mon temps au lit, à ne rien faire et sans toi en plus.  
**Mulder :** Comme la semaine prochaine, j'ai surtout de la paperasse à faire et que Skinner te sait fatiguée, il m'a dit de prendre des dossiers avec moi et de ne venir qu boulot que l'après midi. Je vais donc pouvoir m'occuper de toi !

_Il l'embrasse de plus belle dans le cou, Scully tourne la tête et ils s'embrassent passionnément._

**Mulder : **Ce que tu m'as manqué !  
**Scully :** Dis donc, Mulder, c'est quoi ce que je sens là dans mon dos ! Je t'ai tant manqué que ça !  
**Mulder :** Tu ne peux même pas imaginer !

_Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux et d'un air coquin lui dit :_

**Scully : **J'aimerai qu'on essaie de le faire ce soir ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très romantique demandé comme ça mais comme je ne peux pas me mouvoir très facilement …  
**Mulder :** Tu en es sûre ? Tu sais, moi, je peux me retenir s'il le faut…  
**Scully : **Non, Mulder ! J'en suis certaine !

_Ils sortent du bain et Mulder la porte jusqu'à la chambre. Karen les entend rire et est heureuse pour son amie. Afin de leur laisser plus d'intimité, elle décide de descendre regarder la télé._

_Après avoir fait tendrement l'amour, Mulder et Scully s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après qu'elle ait trouvé une position confortable, pour la première fois de la semaine._

**Samedi 03 août 2002** (+ 26 semaines)

_Le lendemain, Mulder se réveille en premier et est surpris quand il voit qu'il est déjà 11h00 et qu'un merveilleux soleil brille dehors. Il prend son maillot de bain et descend sans réveiller Scully. Une fois dans l'eau, il voit Karent qui se fait bronzer. Ils discutent tous les deux, de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Scully._

_Sur le coup de midi, Karen voit Mulder sortir de la piscine et se diriger vers le jardin pour y couper une rose avant d'aller chercher Scully. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que c'est l'homme dont Scully lui parlait il y a 5 ou 6 ans, le martien._

_Mulder revient 10 minutes plus tard avec Scully à son bras._

**Scully : **Tu as bien dormi, Karen ? Voici un maillot de bain, si tu veux te baigner un peu.  
**Karen : **Merci Dana. Tu as très bonne mine ce matin, tu t'es bien reposée ?  
**Scully : **Dans les bras du plus bel homme de la terre, c'était obligé ;)

_La journée se passe bien._

_Les jours qui suivent Mulder reste travailler chez lui afin d'être là pour Dana en cas de besoin._

**Mercredi 28 août 2002** (+ 29 semaines)

_Lors de sa visite chez son médecin, il constate que sa patiente, en plus d'être très fatiguée, présente quelques carences. Il décide donc de l'hospitaliser puisque Dana approche de son terme, bien qu'il ne soit pas prévu avant deux mois. Cette hospitalisation est organisée en grande partie pour combler les carences avant la naissance des jumeaux, afin que la mère se sente mieux et que les bébés sortent plus forts._

_Après le travail, Mulder vient tous les jours passer quelques heures avec Scully de ne pas l'empêcher de se reposer. Ils se manquent tant l'un l'autre que tous les jours, ils s'endorment dans leurs bras, ce contact physique les apaise._

**Mercredi 11 septembre 2002** (+31 semaines)  
**09h30**

_De violentes contractions réveillent Scully._

_Alors qu'il est sur une affaire en ville est prévenu que sa femme vient d'entrer en travail. Mulder laisse tout en plan. Tous les agents sont surpris de sa réaction, de le voir lâcher une enquête sur un simple coup de téléphone, tout le monde sauf Skinner qui comprend que ce devait avoir rapport avec Scully, il espère seulement que c'est un heureux évènement qui les attend._

_A 11h naît Roxane, suivie à 13h par Kate._

_Après quatre heures de travail, Scully s'endort sous le regard protecteur de Mulder. Les enfants, après exams sont placés au service des prématurés, dans une couveuse pour elles deux._

_A 16h, alors que Scully vient juste de se rendormir, une infirmière apporte la couveuse qui compote les jumelles. Mulder n'en revient pas, il les regarde de manière émerveillée. L'infirmière lui propose de les prendre dans ses bras et le rassure en disant que les trois femmes de sa vie se portent à merveille._

_A 16h30, Scully se réveille et se tourne vers Mulder, elle le voit en compagnie de l'une de ses filles._

**Mulder : **Roxane ! Je te présente ta maman, dit-il en lui tendant sa fille  
**Scully :** Elle est si belle ! dit Scully d'une voix rauque  
**Mulder : **Comme sa maman, je t'aime ma belle, merci pour ce superbe cadeau !  
**Scully : **Merci à toi !

_Mulder prend son autre fille dans les bras. Scully quant à elle pleure de bonheur et de fatigue._

_A 19h, mes bébés sont emmenés au service des prématurés. Les médecins demandent à Mulder de laisser Scully se reposer. Il rentre donc seul chez lui, à contre cœur._

**Vendredi 13 septembre 2002**

_Scully est autorisée à rentrer chez elle mais sans les filles qui sont encore trop petites, les pédiatres veulent qu'elles grossissent encore un peu avant de les laisser partir._

_Pendant une semaine, Mulder dorlote sa belle. Tous les après midis, ils vont voir leur filles._

**Vendredi 20 septembre 2002**

_Après être allés voir leurs filles à la clinique, Mulder et Scully ressortent avec elles. C'est le début d'une grande histoire à quatre, pleine de petits bonheurs, de petits tracas mais surtout de grandes joies._

**Fin**


End file.
